


Workplace commotion

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: LL One year anniversary [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Adorable, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, Kidfic, Life lessons fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Iruka is in trouble. Big trouble. Not only has he and his teammates managed to screw up their daily mission, but they'd managed to do it so spectacularly that an Anbu was called to deal with the public outcry of the genin's destruction. Iruka's not sure if he should be grateful it's Wolf who comes to his rescue or fear for what will happen after he is rescued.





	Workplace commotion

**Author's Note:**

> One of the one year anniversary fics for the main story Life Lessons. If you haven't read the main fic GO READ IT!

 

Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to think about this situation, on one hand he thought he should be proud. The more ‘adult’ side of him knew that he couldn’t show that visibly until he was sure the situation was under control and that he’d heard the full story. Because at the moment things weren’t exactly looking good, least of all for Iruka. He spared the boy a glance all the while still listening to the farmer who was heatedly glaring at Iruka, The boy had his head ducked down towards the ground. Doing everything in his power to not meet either of their gazes, Kakashi couldn’t help but notice how smart that was of him. He wasn’t feeling particularly giving as the man continued to rant and rave about the boys ‘reckless’ ‘destructive’ ‘viol-.

“Iruka is not violent.” It was a simple statement of fact. Kakashi knew the boy, he knew him well and the one thing he could be sure of was that Iruka was not by nature violent.

The man across from him glowered, not pleased by being interrupted no doubt. Kakashi figured some of his ire also stemmed from the fact that Kakashi had spoke on behalf of the ‘delinquent’ he was trying to shame. 

“I don’t know what he is.” The man spat. “Other than a nuisance.” He bit out sharply towards the boy. Kakashi saw Iruka flinch at the man’s harsh words, he wished he could console the boy. It just wasn’t possible, least of because they were still presently being ‘chewed out’ by the man who was ‘wronged’ by Iruka. Turning his full attention to the man, Kakashi did his best to keep his voice disinterested. It was something he was good at, not to mention it served a good purpose at beguiling that he had no alliance to either the man or Iruka in this situation. Right now he was simply an Anbu.

“Sir lower your voice.”

The man looked perturbed, but didn’t say anything about it. Kakashi watched him a moment longer to ensure the man wasn’t going to interrupt him. “What damages did the boy cause?” It pained him to have to act like he didn’t know Iruka, that he was treating him like common street thug.

The man gave a nod as if he was finally pleased where the conversation was going, more than likely because he felt Iruka needed some kind of punishment. Who better to dole that out than an Anbu, it was a shame Kakashi couldn’t point out that Anbu weren’t in the business of beating genin up.

“He destroyed my fence!”

“Sir.” Kakashi’s voice tightened. “Lower your voice.”

The man snarled. “What are you going to do about that little shit?! His own damn sensei couldn’t be bothered to stick around for this!”

Iruka was pulling back as if he wanted to flee, a firm hand on the boys shoulder prevented the boy from making that stupid mistake. The last thing the boy needed was the implication that he had tried to run from an Anbu.

“The boys sensei couldn’t stay because one of his teammates was injured.” He replied flatly, any sane person would realize that the jounin responsible for Iruka’s team had to take care of injured students over hearing another get a tongue lashing.

“They all need to be taught a lesson!” The man affirmed with a jerk of his hand pointing towards Iruka, the boy flinched as the man shouted once more. “These cretin’s shouldn’t be allowed to work with the public.”

Sighing Kakashi let the man rant a bit more, he’d found that sometimes it was best to let idiots tire themselves out before getting involved. His only real concern was how Iruka was taking this, the normally spirited boy was hunched into himself. Quiet and refusing to meet either of their gazes, not that Kakashi particularly blamed him for that. He wasn’t ignoring them, he was just trying to defend himself from the other man’s outbursts.

“And another thing! What kind of business is your hokage running if he let-”

“Don’t.” The first show of aggression from the Anbu had all of them freezing. Iruka tilted his head up to warily gaze at the Anbu, while the man had his mouth hanging open mid rant.

“Don’t speak of our hokage like that, no matter what damage the boy might have caused you. I find it highly unlikely his intentions were malicious. He’s a genin, not a missing nin.”

The man’s face purpled as he grew angry at being dismissed like that. “He and his little hooligan friends destroyed my fence, half of my livestock are running rampant! Are you going to help find them?! Cause I want no part in that boy’s ‘help’! He’s helped quite enough as it is.”

Iruka had tucked his head down once more as the man continued to lash out the harsh words, he didn’t dare speak up to try and defend himself or his teammates. The hand on his shoulder was tight, Wolf’s hand clamping down on his smaller shoulder far tighter than he knew the Anbu intended to. Wolf was getting upset. Upset because the man was talking bad about him even though he probably deserved it, swallowing against the nerves pitted in his stomach. The genin decided it was far better for him to receive a tongue lashing than for Wolf to hurt the man who was pissing his Anbu off.

“I’m sorry.”

Both men’s heads twisted to regard the boys quiet apology.

“You’re sorry?! Sorry doe-”

Kakashi's held his hand up to silence the man, he was grateful the man actually heeded his request. Kakashi stared down at Iruka, but the boy had yet to meet his eyes. It wasn’t like Iruka to just up and apologize if he felt what he had done wasn’t wrong, which meant that Iruka felt some guilt over the incident.

“Iruka, why are you sorry?”

The boy shifted beneath his firm hold, Kakashi winced himself when he realized how tightly he’d been holding onto the boy. He relaxed his hand mentally sending an apology of his own, he knew his previous hold would leave a bruise of some sort on the smaller boy.

“I-We didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“ You didn’t mean fo-You worthless litt-”

“Enough!” Kakashi barked out, sending a glare towards the farmer. “Let him talk.”

The man was vibrating in a not so subtle rage, but obviously knew better than to try and start something with an Anbu. Even an Anbu who appeared as young as Kakashi did. 

“Iruka continue what you were saying.”

The boy nodded his head, refusing to look up once more as he continued to speak in a wavering tone. “We-It was an accident. The post broke and we couldn’t hold it up.”

Kakashi tilted his head intrigued by what the boy was saying. “What post?”

Iruka finally met his eyes, but only for a split second before he pointed towards something. They all shifted to see what the boy was pointing towards, part of the broken fence did indeed have what was once a sturdy support post. The mangled mess of fencing was hard to imagine whole given what the stampede of animals had done to it.

“It was broken?”

Iruka nodded his head only to wince when the farmer shouted. “Speak up boy!”

“Yes.” Iruka hastily said. “It-It was broken.”

The man huffed. “And what’s to say you ingrates didn’t break that too? Everything was fine before I let you lot in here.”

Kakashi really really wanted to do something about this man, but he held back. It wouldn’t do any of them any good if Kakashi hurt the farmer he’d been sent to negotiate with. Of course he’d had no way of knowing it was Iruka’s genin team who was the ‘culprits’ of some horrible fiasco in farming. 

“It broke.” Iruka replied simply.

“It broke because you were all jumping on it!” The farmer shouted back. “I warned you boys, I warned your sensei too! None of you listened and now look at this place!”

Iruka pulled back when the man took a step forward, afraid of physically being reprimanded for what had happened. He need not worry, Kakashi easily situated himself between the boy and the angry farmer.

“You won’t raise a hand to him. I’m here to mediate what happened, to find a solution. I won’t stand idly by while you strike a genin of my village.”

The man hissed. “He’s not fit to be a shinobi, can’t even keep a herd of cattle in line. My boy’s been doing that for three years now and he doesn’t have a lick of that special training he’s supposed to have.” The man waved a hand towards Iruka.

Kakashi took a deep breath to calm himself. “Your son was raised a farmer, Iruka has been raised a shinobi. Those are two different lifestyles, if they were to switch places I’m sure your son would be just as lost as Iruka would be. That is not the issue here, the issue is what is to be done about the broken fence and the cattle.”

The farmer crossed his arms over his chest, a scowl firmly in place. “I better be compensated for this mess. A new fence is going to take a week at least to fix, not to mention I have to track down all my cows. Lord knows if they’ll all still be alive given how many predators we’ve seen round this season.” He sent a poignant look towards Iruka as if the boy alone was what was going to eat his cattle.

“Our hokage is willing to send another team to fix the fence and help locate your cattle, any lost animals will be paid for.”

The farmer continued to glare at Iruka a moment before turning his attention solely to Kakashi. “None of these brats, I want adults. Able bodied responsible adults.” He emphasized the word ‘responsible’. It was a cheap shot, but Kakashi couldn’t say anything about it. Instead he nodded his head.

“I will inform my hokage of your request, given our current workload he might only be able to spare two men and only for a day or two. They’ll manage to finish the work regardless of the time constraints.” Kakashi made sure the man understood, the last thing he wanted was to have to come back here and deal with the irritated farmer again. Still the farmer gave a terse nod in return, pleased with the compensation that he would be given.

“Fine.” He bit out sharply. “Get that boy out of here.”

Kakashi bit his tongue when the man continued to give Iruka a hate filled look, the genin didn’t deserve that even if the man’s cattle all died. It was a simple mistake by boys who weren’t strong enough to know how to fix a fence before the cattle broke free. In all honesty Kakashi was a little confused as to how the boys sensei hadn’t realized something was going wrong, but that was for later he supposed. For now he needed to get Iruka back home before the farmer decided to pitch another fit in front of him.

“We will be in touch.” Kakashi gently pushed Iruka forward, making sure to keep himself between Iruka and the farmer at all times until they were further down the dirt road. Kakashi let out a long sigh when he released Iruka’s shoulder, free of having to be the kids ‘babysitter’. He knew Iruka wouldn’t even think of running from him and this was prove true when he didn’t even get a word out edgewise before his arms were full of upset genin. Smirking beneath his mask, Kakashi wrapped his arms around the boy.

“It’s okay.”

Iruka shook his head against him. “It broke.”

“I know, but we can fix it. Some Jounin will come and repair it and the cattle can be located if not replaced.”

Iruka hiccuped against him. “Sensei was so mad.”

Kakashi sighed. “Yeah well these things happen. It’s not like you boys meant to do this right?” He had to admit he had feared upon seeing Iruka when he first got there that it was a possibility that a prank might have gone wrong. He was inwardly relieved when he felt Iruka shake his head.

“No. It broke and we couldn’t hold it...Then the cows-”

“Yeah you had to get out of the way or get trampled. It’s not your fault you let it fall Iruka, your sensei wouldn’t have wanted any of you boys to get hurt by trying to hold it like that.”

Iruka sniffled. “But-”

“Iruka.” Kakashi sighed as he gently pulled the boy back from him. “You know your sensei, at least well enough to know that you and your teammates take precedence over a mission.”

Iruka gave a small nod.

“Then you know that what you and your teammates did was right, the fence can be repaired and the cows replaced if they aren’t found. You and your teammates are not expendable to the village, your sensei didn’t even want to leave you behind. If it hadn’t been for your teammate needing medical care you probably wouldn’t have seen me at all today.”

“Yeah...” The boys voice wavered. “I-He wouldn’t let me go with them.” Iruka glanced back up the dirt road.

Kakashi snorted. “Yeah that’s not too surprising given how mad he was.”

Iruka ducked his head. Sighing the Anbu muttered. “I’m not mad at you Iruka and your sensei won’t be mad either.”

“You don’t know that.” Came the petulant response. “We broke things.”

Kakashi couldn’t help but snort. “I think the fact that the things your supposedly broke managing to break your teammate says enough about your malicious intent.”

Iruka looked up at him with a furrowed brow. “He’s not broke.”

“Well I hope not.” The Anbu teased. “You’re all rather hard to replace.”

Iruka huffed. “That’s not funny.”

“How badly was he hurt?”

Iruka thought back a moment now that some of his fear was waning. “He’s gonna need stitches.”

“Oh?” Kakashi was curious now.

Iruka nodded as he held out his arm and traced with his finger a line. “He was bleeding pretty bad and there was a deep cut.” He trailed his finger down mimicking where his teammate was hurt.

“Well I’m sure your sensei will take care of him.”

Iruka gave a nod. “Yeah.”

“What about your other teammate? Was he hurt?”

Iruka looked down to the ground once more. Kakashi frowned at the action the boy made to avoid the topic.

“Iruka? Was he hurt too?”

Iruka shook his head hastily. “Then what’s wrong.”

“Sensei says not to talk about...Not to use them against each other.”

“Use what against each other?”

“Weaknesses.”

The seasoned Anbu was confused as to what the genin was talking about, they’d been talking about the incident at the farm and somehow that had translated towards Iruka’s teammate having a weakness. “Iruka what are you talking about?”

“He-He...He got sick.”

“Sick? From what?”

Iruka looked up and with a wary face muttered. “He threw up cause he saw the blood.”

Kakashi stared back at the genin he’d known for a few years now. “You’re kidding me right?”

Iruka shook his head. “He threw up.”

Sighing Kakashi reached up to rub the back of his head. “Alright, well we’ll let your sensei deal with that problem.”

“He doesn’t do it all the time.”

“That’s a relief.” Kakashi muttered, the kid wouldn’t go far in the ranks if he couldn’t stomach blood.

“I think it might have just been because there was so much of it.”

“Well injuries do tend to bleed.” Came the sardonic reply from his Anbu.

Iruka smirked. “Yeah...Sensei said he was in shock.”

“Hmm? The one who threw up?”

Iruka shook his head. “No, he said that was just a normal reaction to seeing a friend hurt, but I’m pretty sure it’s cause he doesn’t like blood.”

Kakashi snorted. “Uh huh. So your teammate was in shock by the time your sensei took him back to the village?”

“I think so. He was real quiet, he didn’t even scream or cry.”

“Yep that’s shock for you.”

Iruka gave him a funny look. “Sensei said he’d be fine.”

“Well then I’m sure he will be.”

“Sensei wasn’t happy though.” Iruka glanced back up the dirt road. Kakashi followed his gaze. “Because of the farmer?” He questioned.

“Yeah. He didn’t come out to watch us work like he normally does. He stayed with the farmer the whole time.”

Kakashi frowned. “He did?”

Iruka hummed. “Sensei was all tensed up, like how Raccoon gets when Himiko’s angry.”

Kakashi smirked to himself as the boy related what he’d seen by using the other adults in his life as stand in’s for today. “Did your sensei say why?”

Iruka shrugged. “Just told us to go and work...He wasn’t in a good mood.”

“Before or after you came to the farm?” Kakashi pushed.

“We were all in a good mood this morning.” Iruka glanced up towards his Anbu. “Sensei got all tense when we came to the farm though, the farmer was rude.”

“Not surprising given what I just saw. Did he say something to your sensei?”

Iruka shrugged. “Don’t know.”

Kakashi hummed. “Well we’ll leave it to the adults to hash that business out. Come on I promised to get you back to the village.”

Iruka smiled as he turned to follow the Anbu, he didn’t even bother to comment on how they broke away from the road. He knew by now that Wolf didn’t travel by the roads, Anbu didn’t want to draw attention to themselves. The whole point was for people to not know they were there, so Iruka didn’t kick up a fuss about having to traverse the wilds of the forest. It might have been easier if he could climb trees, but they’d only just started that and Iruka couldn’t keep his balance. If they weren’t as far out as they were Iruka knew Wolf could just transport them, but the Anbu didn’t seem in a rush to get close enough to do so. He was leisurely walking and Iruka kept pace, though he admitted to himself that the silence was somewhat frightening. Iruka knew that Wolf had said he wasn’t mad, but normally the man would be talking about something with him. Yet the Anbu was silent.

“Wolf?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re sure you’re not mad.”

Kakashi paused to stare back at the boy in confusion, he sighed when he realized that Iruka had taken his silence for anger. “I’m not mad Iruka, I was just keeping my guard up since we’re so far outside of the village.”

Iruka glanced about. “Is there anyone out here?” He wasn’t so good with finding other chakra signatures until they were way too close for comfort.

“No.”

“So we’re safe.”

Kakashi sighed. “Yes Iruka we’re safe, but I’m Anbu I don’t just let my guard down.”

“So you’re quiet.”

“Yes.”

Iruka gave a nod. “Okay.” And just like that the boy started walking once more, Kakashi smirked to himself as he caught up with the genin. He had to admit that since Iruka had started his ‘official’ training the boy had started to truly understand the greater majority of what motivated the Anbu around him. He didn’t overly question why they did what they did, least of all how they did it. Though if he was sure they were safe at the time he might ask questions just as he had a moment ago. It was mostly curiousity or so Kakashi believed. 

“I should have asked.” He admonished himself. “You weren’t hurt were you?”

Iruka hummed.

“Iruka.” He growled.

The boy laughed. “I’m okay.”

“That wasn’t the question though was it?”

Iruka spun around to walk backwards just ahead of him. “I kinda fell backwards?”

“Is that a question or a statement? Cause you don’t sound so sure of that.” Kakashi chuckled.

Iruka huffed. “Okay I was thrown to the ground by a fence post. Sensei had to lift it off of me.”

Kakashi’s heart froze for a split second. “You were trapped.”

Iruka shrugged. “Only for a minute, I would have been able to get it off if it hadn’t of had the wire attached. The angle was all wrong though.” He pouted a bit as he thought about the previous incident.

“But your okay.”

“Mmmhmm I bet I’ll have some interesting bruises though.” Iruka smirked as he glanced down to his chest. “I wonder if it’ll be like the fence post.”

Kakashi snorted. “I don’t think you should be that curious to note what your bruising will look like kid.”

Iruka shrugged. “It won’t be as cool as what Kotetsu’s was.”

The Anbu rolled his eyes. “If I can recall correctly, Kotetsu wasn’t so amazed by that.”

“He was only complaining cause it hurt. Once it started to fade he admitted it was kinda cool.”

Kakashi shook his head. “How is it cool to have a bruise shaped like a-.”

“It just is.” Iruka cut him off.

“Right, my bad.” Kakashi shook his head in mirth. “When we get back to the village you’ll have to come with me to talk to the hokage.”

Iruka made a face which prompted Kakashi to chuckle. “He won't be mad Iruka, he’ll be glad to know that you boys weren’t seriously hurt. He’ll just want to hear your side of things.”

“Oh...Okay.” 

“Then you can go see your teammate.”

“Do you think they’ll keep him at the hospital?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Depends on how bad his wound was. Did his arm break?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well you can find out after we meet with the hokage.”

“Okay.”

Kakashi smirked to himself at the boys carefree tone, he had been more concerned about what the hokage might think of him than the prospect of visiting his teammate in the hospital. He wasn’t quite sure what that said about how the boy had been raised by their mismatched family. He tried not to think about it.

“So you didn’t know it was me?”

“Hmm? Oh no...I had no idea what genin squad was causing all the fuss.”

Iruka gave him a pouting look. “We didn’t do it on purpose.”

Kakashi chuckled. “I know you didn’t Iruka.” He effortlessly dodged a branch the boy had pulled back, sending an unamused look towards the laughing boy. “Cute.”

Iruka shrugged as if he hadn’t just tried to use the local flora to attack an Anbu. “When we get back do you have to go back to guard duty?”

“I hope not.” Kakashi bemoaned such a fate.

“Not so bad to find a genin squad causing a fuss.”

“You’re rather cheeky today.” The Anbu pointed out.

Iruka laughed. “We were having a good time...Well before the fence thing.”

“You liked mucking out a cow paddock?”

Iruka made a face. “God no.” He ignored Wolf’s laughter. “But we were outside and got to talk while we worked. Sensei tends to make us be silent...Something about finding inner peace. We just think it’s a way to make us shut up.”

“It is.” Wolf admitted.

“I knew it.” Iruka muttered under his breath.

Kakashi chuckled. “I wouldn’t test your sensei with that Iruka. There’s a reason for silence even if you don’t always see it.”

“Like when your walking through the forest off of the road?”

“So cheeky today.”

Iruka laughed once more, twisting back around and falling in line to walk beside Wolf rather than in front of him. “You’re going to tell Raccoon and Hawk aren’t you?”

“Hmm yeah.”

“Why?”

“Word will get out about the whole genin team thing and it won’t take long before your sensei’s name pops up in that conversation. They’ll know one way or another, better that it comes from me.”

Iruka sighed. “I guess so.”

“It’s not like you set the farm on fire Iruka, things like this happen.”

“Did you ever break a fence and release a herd of cattle?”

Kakashi was silent.

“I didn’t think so.” Iruka muttered.

“I did plenty of stupid stuff when I was your age.”

“You were already Anbu at my age.” Iruka pointed out.

Kakashi was silent.

“You kinda suck at that whole making me feel better thing.”

Kakashi chuckled. “I’m noticing that, thanks.”

“Did your sensei ever have to rescue you?”

Kakashi’s chest tightened. “More than a few times.” He admitted. ‘Way to many times’.

“Did you get pinned by a fence post?”

“No.” ‘More like missing nins, but who’s picky.’

“Were they mad?”

“Hmm? No my sensei wasn’t mad Iruka, most of the time he was laughing at the situations me and my teammates got ourselves into.”

Iruka gave a nod. “You do that.”

“What?”

“You do that. Laughing at what me and my friends do.”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. “I do huh?”

Iruka nodded. “All the time.”

“Must have picked it up from my sensei then.”

Iruka mulled it over. “Guess so.”

“Think you’ll learn something from your sensei like that?” He was curious to see what the boy might say.

Iruka shrugged at first, remaining silent as if he didn’t have an opinion one way or another. Then as if out of the blue the boy admitted. “I hope it’s not the tea thing.”

“Tea thing?” 

Iruka nodded. “It’s horrible tea. We have to drink it every morning before we train.”

Kakashi had to forcibly hold back his need to laugh, if it was the tea he was thinking of it was rather expensive. No doubt the boys sensei was trying to instill a love of good tea in some fashion of showing balance or some shit. 

“So it’s horrible?”

“My teammate tried to spit it out one morning.”

“And how did that go?”

Iruka was quiet. “We don’t talk about that much.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Not surprising. A lot of people like that tea.”

Iruka gave him a disgusted look that had the Anbu nearly in tears. “It’s true.” He defended. “Many hokages, Daimyo’s and dignitaries drink it.”

“Is it some kind of ritual to show they can stomach anything?”

Kakashi choked on his own saliva. Iruka just stilled mid pace to stare back at him. “Wolf?”

He waved a hand at the boy as he coughed, once his airway was clear once more did he shake his head. “No, it’s nothing like that. It’s just...Well a lot of people like it.” ‘It’s expensive as hell’.

“They must not have taste buds.” Came the simple reply as the boy resumed walking.

“I guess not.” 

“Wolf?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you like it?”

He tilted his head towards the genin. “The tea?” He asked for clarification.

“Yeah.”

“Never had it.”

Iruka made a face. “Oh.” He was quiet a few steps. “It’s really bad.”

Kakashi smirked. “So I’ve heard.”

The remaining time spent walking back to the village was passed with pleasant conversation, which was normal between the pair of them. Iruka asked increasingly ridiculous questions about Anbu stuff while Kakashi asked a variety of things about his latest missions with his team. By the time the gates came into view did Kakashi embarrassingly realize that he could have just transported them to the hokage’s office a few miles back. 

“Right well. Let’s go see the hokage.” He coughed a bit to hide his embarrassment.

Iruka gave him a strange look, but nodded. Coming closer to allow Wolf to lay a hand on his shoulder. Before the Anbu could transport them away, the genin spoke up.

“Wolf?”

“Yeah.”

“Do we have to tell the hokage about me getting stuck under a fence?”

Kakashi smirked to himself. Iruka was so worried about what the hokage might think about him, it was rather cute. “I’m sure he won’t care one way or another, but we can try to avoid the subject.”

“Thanks.”

He transported them to the hokage’s office to deal with the rest of the fallout from Iruka’s adventure at the farm. If he later returned to tell the hokage about all he witnessed, including Iruka’s statement about getting pinned beneath a fence post...Well that was just because he was thorough when investigating something.

 

************

 

Kakashi glanced up when one of his comrades came into the small area he had holed himself up in while waiting for Ibiki. The woman smirked at him, causing him to be alert in a second. She came to lean against the nearby wall, gazing out the window he was currently perched in.

“What do you want?” Kakashi carefully questioned.

“Came to give you something.”

“Oh?” Kakashi wasn’t fooled, the grin on the woman’s face spoke of something devious.

She pulled something out of her vest and handed it over to him, she was already halfway out of the room before she called back. “Heard you’ve never had it, it’s a gift from a friend. No matter if you hate it or love it you’re supposed to lie through your teeth. The kids already kick up too much of a fuss, you do the same thing and Iruka will give em hell.”

Kakashi glanced down to the small package, he opened it to find the loose tea leaves of one very expensive tea. He smirked. It would seem that Iruka let it slip that his Anbu hadn’t partaken in the horrible tea and the boys sensei had felt the need to gift him with some of it.

 

*********

 

Kakashi had to agree with Iruka. It was horrible tea.

 


End file.
